


must be the season  of the witch

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Halloween, Multi, Ray is a warlock, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: another witch is found dead paranormal detective brad Colbert is on the case. but soon found himself smitten by the young witch  Joshua ray person





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in of honor of Halloween here really spooky fanfic. because i felt broken bird had got a little dark in places.

_t**he witch was lying on the morgue in the night club brad could hear the music in the background pounded in his ear.**_

_ **so how the poor son of a bitch die ask brad.** _

_ **stabbed said doc that the third one this week.** _

_ **Fuck said, Brad** _

_ **it looks like someone must of had a bad experience with a witch because they hunting them. said doc** _

_ **Well, it looks like flick gonna be on my assignment to solve this case said brad.** _

_ **Leaving the morgue Brad saw his partner poke a shaman waiting for him.** _

_ **So how it go? ask poke no good it look like we have a witch hunter on our hands. said brad we're gonna have to take the guy who found the body in to questioning. said brad Amen brother said poke** _


	2. Chapter 2

Evan told his story how he had been walking in the woods when he came across the woman she looks like she been dead for a few hours. so you never have seen her before? ask brad oh no my mama had raised no foolish children she told me to Always stay away from witches. said, Evan just than brad's phone rang yeah want have you got for me doc said brad over the phone. well, it looks like the knife used in the attack had some kind of black magic on it. said doc over the phone

fuck said brad did you figure out want kind of spell was used.

no took the knife off to for testing said doc 

putting the phone down brad said all right Mr wight thank you for your time. 

getting up to and making a sign to get poke to do the same.

Want did doc say 

Walking out of Evan's apartment back into the car

poke asked so how it go? 

Well it looks like some kind black magic was the weapon we better check the body for any marks said Brad


	3. Chapter 3

ray broke into the nightclub than used a sleeping curse on the bouncer sweet dream dickface mutter ray as he walk into the empty club climbing up the spiral staircase and than ray made his way into the morgue using magic to open the door seeing the woman laying dead. On the tray < ray just lay over her morning for his dead friend. Am sorry rose. He said 

just then a voice could be heard shouting across the room who's there 

soon a well dressed man with blond hair with icy blue eyes ran into the room. ray whisper some words than a shot of green light had shot the man across the other side of the room. 

soon a second man came running in he said something in Apache than the next thing ray knew he couldn't move his legs.  
the Sharman help his fallen companion up. want the fuck is your problem buddy he yelled at ray.  
take it easy iceman don't want to get too heated. said the Sharman

Iceman that kind of gay isn't it Laughed. ray

Yeah very funny you mind telling me who you are and how did you get in. asked brad my name is Joshua ray peson and the woman who is laying dead is my friend. Said the man I couldn't call the authorities because cops have been Arresting Witchs lately.

So you Decide to commit Breaking in entering Said brad yeah pretty much said ray


	4. Chapter 4

Ray had been handcuffed for a few hours brad was on the phone and poke keeping a eye on ray. When Sixta had walked in the room. 

So want this about You letting a fucking warlock in ask Sixta  
No he broke in said brad he managed to use a sleeping curse on Captain America and sneak past upstairs . 

Want is your name boy ask? Sixta Joshua But everyone call me ray. Said ray I like this one said Sixta Tell you want I drop all charges Of you breaking and entering if you help with this Investigation. Said Sixta 

You got be fucking kidding me. said brad

If He know magic he might able to help us track the killer down. Said Sixta

Well for one it wasn't a warlock's blade was fairy magic.said brad  
He sill could come in useful. said Sixta

Later on the day ray was in the cop car with poke and iceman sill handcuffed. Don't try anything funny warlock. said brad Trust me if i wanted to kill you You all ready would be dead by now said ray 

So how did you know the witch? ask brad  
We work together. Said ray I was nine when my mother was killed by A Shapeshifter that broke in our trailer But a bunch warlock killed it before it had a chance to kill me. They raised me and taught Me magic.

Than when I was eighteen I had got a job in a potions shop before the cops came and closed it down said ray

Suddenly They was a flash of red light that made the car tip over.

Shit yelled brad


	5. Chapter 5

Brad could Taste blood in his Mouth . is everyone all alright? brad asked 

Yeah we're fine. said poke

Ray just look at the car window than his eye flash Scarlett colour suddenly all the windows shattered. Fuck being ok we need to get out now! shouted ray 

Brad managed to claw his way out. 

But was greeted by a hooded figure . Hey guys want the fuck is that. ask poke

A it look like some kind of demon said ray 

The hooded figure shot a flash of red light. 

It hit brad it the chest knocking him on the ground. Poke and ray where throwing lighting balls at the creature. Using wantever spell there could use. 

After 20 minutes ray managed to kill it with a ball of Lightning . 

Brad could hear a ringing in his ear everything was faded to black.

Brad cried poke 

That all brad remembered before passing out cold.

When brad woke he saw ray's hand over his chest with a yellow light coming out of it. 

Oh thank fuck your sill alive. said ray

Good to have you back iceman. said poke 

Yeah good be back. said brad 

Want was that and why did attack us. ask brad 

I think the killer know we're after them. said poke

Yeah well we know it was fairly magic used on the knife we need to pay a visit to the fairy king. said brad

King Rudy said ray


	6. Chapter 6

King Rudy sat on his throne with his mate pappy. 

The fairy king was holding an Infant feeding it honey. 

the magic used on the knife was fairy magic said brad 

How do we know we can trust you said king pappy the last time fairy and humans work along side One another you slaughtered us like cattle. 

Trust me you life is in danger sir. said brad 

I don't believe you. said pappy

Hang on pappy said Rudy want if they telling the Truth. 

Yes but None of our people have pick up a knife in years we are Sworn Not to kill anymore fairy or man. said pappy 

Ray step forward If i may say a word I 

Was no one just someone who knew some fancy magic tricks. But when my friend was killed and some psycho Try to kill me earlier today these men Protected Me. 

Normally people are afraid of me because am a warlock but today I saw a bit of Faith in humanity.

I can you see you really care about these men warlock said Rudy we shell help you. We will get to the bottom of this. 

Poke Grinned joyfully. 

Brad smile slightly. 

Leaving the fairy kingdom  
Poke asked so want you said to them fruity fairy was true warlock. 

Well most people fear me but you guys could of let that thing kill me but you didn't said ray 

Don't get too comfortable you sill being charged for breaking and entering said brad


	7. Chapter 7

Brad poke and Ray where in library sopping around trying to look for answers the fairy King's guards had stood outside on guard in case that hooded demon came back. Poke watch Ray reading a spell book.

You better be reading up a spell to help us crack this case dog said poke. So want I can be like with you crazy Pocahontas hippy bullshit said Ray. I'm a shaman said poke. Ray look up from his spell book. Sill a pretty lame job Don't you think said Ray Well the job not savy said Brad you get to be over a 100 years old. 100 years old jesus you easily be someone great great grandfather. Brad look at Ray and said well poke did have a family but white people.

It was a harsh winner My tribe went hunting one day I led the charge we manage to kil some deer but when he got back all our woman and children where slaughtered. Include my wife and daughter Some white people came along and decided to take our land Said poke. 

they waited for us guy to come back and to finish the job with us.

WE try to fight back but they was too many of them and kill everyone but me I was capture and taken to the village as a trophy. Than it was 20 years of slavery for me. Until some shaman doctor bought me I thought I was one lucky son of a bitch he taught me magic and healing. Jesus said ray. Yeah it was pretty fuck up said poke


	8. Chapter 8

Brad felt himself drawn to ray and he didn't know why. maybe some kind of spell or something. 

But when studying the book in the library Brad would occasionally look up from the book he was reading and stare at ray. Brad didn't really believe in magic but they was something about ray that made brad want to know more about the warlock.

Than when they studying ray was reading some book about black magic when he slammed his book on Brad's table. Look here homes there was a type of dark magic was on the knife that killed rose was also use by a group of dark demon. Look at these drawings there hood dudes the same who attack us. Brad look at the book for a second sure enough was a picture of the same hooded men who attack them earlier. It said that they been around 1000 years and they once try to wipe out all life man and elves. Said ray That doesn't explain why they killings witches said brad. Maybe some witch really piss them one day and than they just decided started killing us said ray. With His hand on the book brad put his over Ray's than made eye contact with brad. Hey you two they be a enough time for getting jiggly with it later dog said poke but we gotta go.


End file.
